1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serving tray, more particularly one, which has rubber sheets attached to an upper side thereof for preventing objects held on the upper side from slipping, and has rubber sheets attached to a bottom, and handles thereof for reducing slipperiness of the same respectively.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional serving tray 4 has a sheet of rubber 42 attached to a holding portion 41 thereof by means of adhesive, which is cut into the shape of the holding portion 41, after the tray 4 has been formed by means of injection molding. The main function of the rubber 42 is to prevent objects held on the holding portion 41 such as bottles, wine glasses, dishes etc from slipping when the serving tray 4 is being used.
However, such serving tray is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. The adhesive is likely to lose the adhesion to both the rubber 4 and the holding portion 41 after the serving tray 4 has been used for a long period, and in turn, the rubber 42 will fall off or form undesirable raised portions to reduce stability of objects that are held on the tray 4.
2. Material cost of the serving tray 4 is very high because rubber is relatively expensive as compared with plastic and because rubber attached to the tray 4 is relatively big, covering the whole holding portion 41. Consequently, the serving tray 4 is not competitive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a serving tray, which has slip-prevention rubber sheets attached to it in a relatively convenient and cost-saving way by means of an injection molding machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide slip-prevention rubber sheets to a serving tray, which are so firmly attached to the serving tray as to not easily fall off.
The serving tray of the present invention has trenches and flow passages on upper and lower sides of a holding portion thereof, and recesses at handles thereof. After the handles and the holding portion are made with an injection machine and harden in the mold, slip-prevention rubber sheets are attached to the trenches and the recesses by means of injecting melted rubber into the mold via the through hole for the melted rubber to be applied over the trenches, and the recesses via the upper and the lower flow passages.